A Nice Day
by Cronomon
Summary: It was really a lovely day for a prank. And for a walk in the woods. Too bad they had to happen at the same time. Misora, Kazumi, Sayo. Shoujo-ai-ish.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima! Magister Negi Magi.**

* * *

Today was going to be a great day. Misora could just sense it.

Seriously, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, she'd found an awesome new hiding place where not even Sister Shakti could find her... it was like the universe was just _telling_ her to go screw up some peoples' lives for the day. And who was she to deny the universe?

"Cocone! Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The small girl sitting next to her just stared at her blankly and then rolled her eyes.

"Good! 'Cause we've got some pranking to do!"

/~/~/

"Yo~! Sayo-chan!"

The ghost gave a start at the sudden greeting, and then turned to the reporter, a miserable look on her face. "Geez, don't scare me like that, Kazumi," she moaned. "At least say something like 'hi' first, you know?"

"Hm? I thought I did," Kazumi replied cheerfully, oblivious to her friend's discomfort. "Hey, so what're you doing out here all alone? It's too nice to spend the day by yourself." With a grin that looked more like a smirk, she added, "And don't say you want to just spend time with nature 'cause that's just boring. Either you have a good excuse or you're coming with me."

"It's not as though I'd be against that," Sayo frowned and floated over to the redhead. Kazumi just laughed, waving a hand dismissively. "So?" the ghost questioned. "What do you have in mind?"

Kazumi shrugged. Turning around, she began walking the other way, obviously expecting Sayo to follow. Exiting the small clearing, they went deeper into the woods and further away from the school, leading Sayo to wonder again just what exactly the reporter was planning.

"Kazumi? Sorry, but where are we going?"

"Who knows?" Kazumi stretched out her arms leisurely, letting out a satisfied sound when she was finished. "Ah~ it's really such a nice day today, isn't it?"

Sayo smiled at her friend's relaxed nature. Of course they wouldn't be going anywhere in particular. Just wherever they felt like going. It was the natural thing to do on a day off from school, especially one as warm as this. The branches of the trees offered a cool shade, refreshing for one who had been in the sun for too long. Not that Sayo was able to feel it. But she could tell just from the way Kazumi was acting.

"As it is now we should patrol around the entire campus," Kazumi thought out loud. "And interview everyone! 'What are your plans for such a lovely day?' It'll be the number one relaxation scoop!"

Sayo nodded. "That sounds good," she agreed. "So where should we start?"

"Mm, well, but it seems like too nice a day to do work, don't you think?"

"The Great Reporter Kazumi passing up the perfect opportunity to get a scoop? Are you feeling okay?"

Kazumi grinned. "It's just one of those days when you don't feel like doing anything. Something in the air that makes everyone about five times lazier. What, you don't feel it? I'm pretty sure even ghosts are affected by this kind of stuff."

"When you don't feel like doing anything?" Sayo paused, trying to search herself to see if she did indeed have this urge to just relax. Nothing felt particularly out of the ordinary. "I don't get it."

"Well, you're super cute and I'd love to go out with you, so how about that?"

"What?"

"... uh... "

/~/~/

"Contrary to what you might believe at the moment, that was not me."

Kazumi hoped that sounded more convincing than it felt.

"Not to say, of course, that you're not cute, Sayo-chan, because you totally are. Er, but, you know, not in that way... I guess. Um. And. Of course... I'm sure a lot of people would want to go out with you. Even though you're kind of... a ghost."

Sayo was just staring at her incredulously at this point.

"Just not me. Oh. Well. Unless. I mean, sure, I wouldn't mind going out with you but... it's not as though I _want_ to- wait. No. I..."

Of course it had to be now, at the one point in her life when she absolutely needed her quick-thinking skills, that they completely disappeared on her.

"I didn't say that," she finally finished lamely.

Good God, she'd sounded like a complete moron.

/~/~/

"That was mean," Cocone said rather bluntly.

Misora just covered her mouth. The two were hiding behind a tree, listening to the now flustered conversation between the ghost and the reporter. Misora just had to love voice manipulation because come on, it wasn't as though there was anyone in the class who _didn't_ think that pairing was absolutely adorable.

Still, she made a mental note to maybe-apologize later for shoving Kazumi into an awkward situation when all she'd wanted to do was enjoy the lovely weather.

* * *

**I can't even remember if people can see Sayo. Sorry if they can't, in which case let's pretend they can. **


End file.
